1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a method of forming a pattern, and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display is extensively used in electronics, and there are different types of flat panel displays including a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED).
A photoprocess may be used to pattern a layer, and a photoresist material can be used in the photoprocess. Alternatively, a layer may be directly formed by exposing and developing the photoresist material.
An insulating layer, a column spacer, an overcoat layer, and a color filter layer may be formed using the photoresist material. The resolution, adherence, residual layer thickness, and other similar properties depend on the composition of the photosensitive resin that is used as the photoresist material.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.